The present invention relates generally to lampshades and, more particularly, to a new and novel method of fabricating a lampshade and to the lampshade which is fabricated according to the method. Although the lampshade of this invention is especially useful with lamps in which the light source is a candle, it is to be understood that the lampshade is not intended to be limited to use exclusively with candle type lamps, but can, if desired, be used with other types of lamps such as, for example, electric bulb type lamps.
In the past, lampshades have been made of materials such as paper, parchment, cotton, silk and other fabric materials. Although these lampshades have proven to be generally satisfactory when used with lamps in which the light source is an electric light bulb, such lampshades have not proven to be very satisfactory when used with lamps in which the light source is a candle. The main reason for this is that these materials are flammable.
Lampshades have also been made out of stamped sheets of galvanized iron or brass, with the ends of the sheets being joined together by soldering to form the lampshade. Such lampshades have found use in connection with candle type lamps. Although not flammable, such lampshades have not proven to be entirely satisfactory since galvanized iron or brass becomes rather hot after it has been exposed to heat emitted from a candle after a short period of time, does not give up heat quickly and is not easily cleanable.
Lampshades have also been made which are in the form of a molded piece of plastic. However, for a number of reasons, these lampshades have not been used with candle type lamps.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and novel method of making a lampshade.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method of making a lampshade which does not involve soldering pieces together.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a method of making a lampshade which is economical and fast.
It is yet still another object of this invention to provide a method of making of making a lampshade which includes an ornamental design and wherein the shape of the ornamental design can be easily changed from one lamp to the next to meet customer needs.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a method of making a one piece blank which can be erected into a lampshade.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a new and novel lampshade.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a lampshade which is made of a single sheet of metal.
It is yet still a further object of this invention to provide a lampshade which is especially useful with candle type lamps.
It is another object of this invention to provide a lampshade which is made of metal, does not contain any sharp edges and is a good heat reflector.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a one piece metal blank which can be erected into a lampshade.